Faults
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Magenta has her faults
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey there everyone. I was clearing through my folders and I found this, I wrote it ages ago so I'm not sure how good it is, but I felt like I needed to post something so I decided what the hell, and here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy it  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, otherwise...ooh...otherwise..._

* * *

Maybe there were some faults in her personality. Maybe she should think a bit more before she did things. Maybe she should try a bit harder to be understanding. Maybe she should stop when she knew it was time to stop. Maybe she should learn how to say no. Maybe she should stop pining over things that can't be changed. And maybe, just maybe, one day, she will learn from her mistakes. But that wasn't the way that Magenta functioned. She was a free spirit. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, how she wanted. But for all her faults, you had to admit, that Magenta was wonderful.

She had strength. She had elegance, beauty, intelligence. But the ability to learn from her mistakes is not the strongest of her traits. And there was the reason she lay here, on this bed, with this man.

Again.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. His hair was dark, and in abundance. His face pale, make up smudged, but he somehow still retained his beauty. She wished she could do that, fuck all night and still look wonderful in the morning. She just wished it wasn't him that she fucked. But he was always there, willing and eager, always offering full participation. And with all his experience he was very good. He always knew the right thing to say, and though she knew that he didn't mean it, she couldn't help but take comfort in the words she wanted to hear. She rolled out of his arms and gathered her clothes, quickly pulling on her dress and boots. She left her fishnets there, she had others. Hurrying to her bedroom she retrieved a fresh pair, and her apron. She then went to find her brother. She found him, sleeping in the kitchen.

She shook him, "Riff, wake up."

Riff Raff blinked, his eyes taking in the light, and his sister before him, "Magenta?"

She sat down next to him, her back against the wall, swinging her legs up so they were on top of his, and sighed.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Riff Raff asked, although her already knew the answer.

She nodded.

"Did you tell him not to?"

"No," brilliant red hair fell into her face as she shook her head. "I didn't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she lifted her head, looking her brother in the eyes. "I needed it. I wanted it."

"Oh, Magenta," Riff Raff placed a caring finger under her chin. "You should have come with me."

She once again shook her head, "You were too tired last night, but Frank, Frank is never too tired."

"Magenta," Riff Raff said slowly. "You never give me a chance. I could satisfy you too."

"I know," Magenta sighed again. "I know you can. You have."

"The years may not have been kind to me," Riff Raff spoke. "I know this. But I am still equally as capable as the master."

"I don't care what you look like Riff," she smiled softly. "Or how good you are. You're my brother, and I love you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," she repeated, laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Come to me tonight," Riff Raff pushed some of her bushy hair behind an ear. "I promise I won't be too tired."

And yet when she entered her brother's room that night he was already asleep. And so she spent another night in the arms of her master.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, a few of you asked me to do a second chapter, so here it is. I'm not sure if it's what you wanted, but it's something I wrote while I was sitting here wishing I was over at the 4711 con with all those lucky people who are. Anyway, here it is, let me know what you think :)  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, so... I don't own it...but I love it anyway!_

* * *

Riff Raff wasn't happy the following morning when his sister came down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He couldn't blame her though, it was his fault. If he hadn't fallen asleep then maybe she would have stayed with him that night. Magenta avoided eye contact with her brother as she let the bacon sizzle in the pan. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and felt her relax in his grip.

She sighed and turned to face him, "I'm sorry brother."

Riff Raff shook his head, "Don't be sorry, Genta. It's not your fault."

"It is though," she leaned into his chest. "I didn't have to, he didn't force me to."

Riff Raff rested his chin on the top of her curly hair, "It's my fault, I should have stayed awake longer, I should have kept my promise."

Magenta lifted her head, gently kissing his lips, "It's not your fault Riff."

"And it's not your fault either," he reassured her, returning her kiss with one of his own.

There was a sudden loud bang as the kitchen door opened, crashing into the wall. The siblings sprung apart. In the doorway stood Frank and a petite girl with short hair. Magenta wouldn't wonder how he found her, nor how quickly he found her since she left his bed. It wasn't an uncommon thing.

"And this is the kitchen," Frank appeared to be concluding a tour of the castle.

The girl peered around the kitchen, spotting Riff Raff and Magenta, "Who are you?"

Magenta looked at her brother, who stepped forward.

"I'm Riff Raff, this is my sister Magenta."

"Columbia," the girl squeaked. "This is a really nice kitchen. Do you work for Frank?"

The pair nodded.

Columbia broke into a grin, "It's so cool that I get to stay here."

Stay here? That wasn't usual. Magenta made eye contact with Frank, who gave her a look that said 'Go with it'. So she did.

"I'm sure you will find yourself at home," Magenta told the girl. "Frank is very pleasant to live with."

Frank beckoned Columbia back to him, "Come on Columbia, I'll show you where my room is."

Riff Raff smiled at Magenta as Frank and Columbia left.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The master is not an option tonight, will you join me?"

Magenta smiled softly back at her brother, "Of course, you were always my first option."

* * *

And that night, when Magenta entered her brother's room that night there he was on the bed. Waiting for her. That was something that her master never did. Of course he was _there_, but he didn't wait, he just was. Magenta smiled as she joined her brother, knowing that he would always be there for her.


End file.
